disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magness
Samantha Paine (a.k.a. Magness) is a character and antagonist from ''A.T.O.M.. '' History She is the daughter of Alexander Paine. She has had magnetic powers since birth. The extent of which is her ability to control most metals (gold being one exception), disrupting electronics, levitation and canceling Jo-Lan powers. Her magnetic powers are increased in extreme cold, i.e. a snowy mountain. But her powers are weakened by extreme heat, i.e. fire. Magness also knows martial arts to the point where she can keep up with Axel in a fair fight. While Magness is Paine's daughter, she is not officially part of his gang. When the Alpha Teens go on vacation at a ski resort on Iron Mountain, a mountain made up mostly of iron ore, they first met Magness, under the guise of the ski resort's doctor. She tells them that a bunch of Landmark City's top officials, including its mayor, were meeting at the resort for a conference on crime. Right away she started flirting with Axel. When a suspicious (and jealous) Lioness discovers her powers, Magness takes action tying her up with the resorts true doctor. Magness was ordered by Paine use her powers to vibrate the iron ore in the mountain to cause an avalanche burying Landmark City's officials alive. Paine also warned her about the Alpha Teens, so she tried to keep them out of the way and kill Axel personally. She and Axel fought with his powers negated by hers. She accidentally ignited some fuel in a bunker, lighting it on fire. This made it hot enough for Axel to get his Jo-Lan powers back and defeat magness. Before she could be taken into custody Paine rescues her and they escape in his helicopter. Magness returns to Landmark City dating a street biker named D-Zel. When the two of them went to a night club they got into an unexpected confrontation with the Alpha Teens sans Hawk (who was home "cooking"). Paine was not pleased with her actions. On the heels of his latest plan, Paine told her to keep a low profile calling D-Zel a greaseball. She then sneaks out with Paine's Street Shredder and with D-Zel decide to get a new bike from Lee's R & D lab. Again unexpectedly, the two face off with the Alpha Teens. After D-Zel is accidentally merged with the new bike they were going to steal, he and Magness escape, in a sense getting what they wanted. After Magness and D-Zel beat Paine to the punch on his plan and escaping from Paine, the Alpha Teens, and the police, Paine took the heat for the robbery. Angered that she was not given the credit for the heist, she finds out on TV that the Alpha Teens are temporally located at Mr. Lee's San Solomon estate. With D-Zel and his biker buddies, Magness sought to take out the Alpha Teens once and for all. At San Solomon, Magness and the bikers attack the Alpha Teens with Magness going after Lioness. She was lured by Lioness into Lee's ancient Egyptian exhibit room. Lioness kicks Magness into a gold covered sarcophagus. While D-Zel and the other bikers were also defeated and arrested, Magness was saved by and escaped with Spydah after she called Paine for help. She was not seen again until the end of season 1, where she's sees on Landmark City's JumboTron that the Alpha Teens help police re-capture her father. She is so angry she uses her powers to blow up the JumboTron. She has since appeared in Season two, forming her own gang with D-Zel and Spydah. Magness has black hair with red highlights and violet eyes. Her uniform is black with red trim. Magness is a rebel who seems to be interested in and knowledgeable about motorcycles and off road vehicles. While Paine instills fear and control in his minions and the citizens of Landmark City, Magness often challenges her father's authority. She disobeys him constantly but still he bails her out of trouble anyway. Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:In love villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anime villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series